Legacy
by tresdchic
Summary: Richard and Kahlan are met with an unexpected visitor - someone with closer ties to them than they realize.


Prologue

The woods flew past her as she ran with as much speed as she could muster. _Keep moving_, she chanted to herself. _Faster Alaina, you can make it_. She could hear the legions of armies, dead and undead, that were chasing her. She could feel the pounding of their feet as they marched on with a single purpose - to kill her.

Alaina could not understand how it had come to this. It was prophesied that she was the only one who could kill the sorcerer who commanded the legions of armies. She'd known this for years, and her family had been training her so that she would be ready.

However, the enemy, Gaiz, had also received word of the prophecy, and took preemptive strikes that now made it impossible for him to be destroyed in her world. Alaina's eyes burned with tears as she thought of all of the lives he took, including those of her mother and father. It had been years since Gaiz overran the kingdom, and the days of love and happiness had all been destroyed in the world.

But finally, after visiting the Sisters of the Light in the Old World, Alaina had reason to hope. A new prophecy had been written on the wall, and while Alaina usually did not put much stock in prophecy, she realized that it now was her only hope. The prophecy stated that Gaiz could only be destroyed by Alaina, but only if she possessed the Dagger of Ra. This dagger appeared only once every few years, the location hidden in time and space.

She knew that the sword of the seeker would lead her to the location, which she already had in her possession, but she first needed to be sent to the time period in which the dagger is located.

And so Alaina ran, with all her might, to the one person who possessed the power to help her in her quest.

She could sense the armies getting closer. She turned and saw that her trail needed to be hidden. She muttered the incantation under her breath, felt the magic flow through her, and saw that her trail was now hidden. This would buy her some time. She knew by the powerful magic she felt flowing around her that she had arrived at her location. The magic led to her to a small cave surrounded by trees and bushes. Drawing in a deep breath, she slowly entered.

"Do you have everything you need?" A voice asked from deep inside the cave.

Alaina immediately felt relief wash over her. "I only need the Boxes of Orden to send me through time."

"Which would be why you're here, I suppose."

"I would have come sooner, but I could not put you in danger, nor allow the Boxes to come within the enemy's grasp."

He came into view then, anger on his face. "Young girl, I am a wizard of the First Order ! I think I know how to defend my own. And you! I've been so worried about you. I prayed that you would find your way here when I heard about the new prophecy."

"How did you find out?"

"I'm a wizard, child. I have my methods," a small smile began to creep across his face.

In return, Alaina graced him with a full on smile. "I've missed you, Zed." She ran to embrace him.

"And I you, Alaina." He grasped her shoulders and lowered himself to look into her eyes, the eyes of her father. "You remember what I've taught you about time travel?"

She nodded. "All I have to do is focus on where I want to go, which in this case, is to wherever the Dagger is."

"Very good. Now, you must listen carefully. We don't know what time period you will be sent to, but wherever you go, and whomever you encounter, be mindful of what you say. We can't risk time being changed or shifted in any way."

Alaina cast her eyes down as she thought of her dead parents. "Would that be such a bad thing?" she whispered.

Zed thoughts also traveled to those whom he had lost. "You never know how things will play out my child. By succeeding in your quest and defeating Raiz, you may be meant to change the outcome of the future. By getting to the dagger first, Raiz will not have the opportunity to take it and destroy it himself, and you will be able to succeed in killing him."

A feeling of determination crossed Alaina's face. She would do this. She would succeed in her task and defeat Raiz, just as her parents said she would. "I'm ready. I just need the boxes."

Zed waved his hand and the three boxes appeared on a stone. Alaina took a deep breath and moved towards them. She reached into her sack and pulled out the weapon of the Mordsith,

From behind her Zed whispered, "Remember to always control your powers. Do not let them control you."

Alaina turned to face Zed. "You worry too much, you know that?"

The anxiety on Zed's face began to soften. "I just don't want to lose you too, child."

Alaian huffed. "Child? You realize I'm sixteen."

"Ah yes, but when you've reached my years, I dare say sixteen is still a child's age. But as you take on this burden, I believe your right. You are no longer a child, my dear Alaina. We are all so proud of you."

Tears filled her eyes as she whispered with a smile, "I love you Zed."

In that moment, a giant explosion sounded outside of the caves.

"They've found us! Go now, Alaina, before it's too late!"

Panic rose inside Alaina. "No! What about you? Come with me. I can't leave you here to die."

"Someone must destroy the boxes once you've gone. Don't worry about me. I'll escape as soon as you've gone."

They both knew that he was lying. He would only have time to destroy the boxes before the armies seized and killed him. "Please…I can't," She sobbed as another explosion sounded outside. The armies were getting closer.

"You have too! For your parents, for me, for all of us. Trust in all the strength and power that is inside you. Now go!"

Tears were freely falling down Alaina's face as she took one last look at her mentor. She turned away to face the boxes and quickly put them together, and allowed the power to wash over her. She turned to face Zed one last time before she was blinded by white light. She could feel the power begin to overwhelm her. _Concentrate Alaina. Focus. Channel your thoughts toward your goal. Think of where you need to be. _

Her last thoughts were of her mission as she was hit with a gust of wind and succumbed to darkness.


End file.
